


Новый отсчет

by Ayliten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раньше Цукишима считал, что твердо стоит ногами на земле и прекрасно держит себя в руках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новый отсчет

Цукишима всегда считал, что твердо стоит ногами на земле и прекрасно держит себя в руках, а если уж и попадает в неловкие ситуации, то исключительно как зачинщик. Когда он краснел в последний раз, то и вовсе не помнил — наверное, еще в средней школе. 

Сейчас Цукишима думает, что с сегодняшнего дня придется начать новый отсчет. А еще, думает он, нужно обязательно что-то сделать с землей, которая так и норовит уйти из-под ног. И с коленями, которые почему-то подгибаются, хотя Цукишима уверен, что с суставами все в порядке и что он не чрезмерно напрягся на сегодняшней тренировке. 

Все дело в Хинате. В рыжих волосах, влажных после душа. В веснушках, с наступлением лета высыпавших на его плечах. Почему-то именно глядя на эти веснушки, Цукишима чувствует, что в груди становится тесно.

Их целая россыпь, мелких рыжих пятнышек, которых хочется касаться руками и губами — осторожно, будто прикосновение может причинить боль, заставляя Хинату вздрагивать и замирать. 

Хината сегодня тоже не такой как обычно. Он очень серьезный и собранный, немного смущенный, под его взглядом у Цукишимы язык прилипает к небу, и все слова, которые хочется сказать, застревают в горле. И все планы летят куда-то к черту. Цукишима чувствует себя так, будто в горах, на скользком и сложном участке, вдруг решил отцепить от себя страховку. 

Он сотни раз представлял себе свой первый раз — сначала с девчонками, потом с Хинатой, — и думал, что все предусмотрел. Купил все, что нужно, просмотрел в интернете целую кучу видео и прочитал с десяток форумов, выбрал день, когда вся семья уедет в Киото на выходные. Еще час назад Цукишима в точности знал, что сделает, когда они с Хинатой наконец-то останутся в пустом доме на целых два дня. Когда они договаривались об этом, Цукишима усмехался и подтрунивал, и строил из себя крутого парня, а потом Хината действительно пришел, и отправился в душ, смыть с себя пыль и пот после тренировки, и пока он там мылся, у Цукишимы несколько раз вспотели ладони, а все уроки и форумы вылетели из головы, будто их там и не было. 

Цукишима сглатывает, чувствуя, что щеки пылают. Он все еще бездумно гладит Хинату по плечам, не зная, что делать дальше, а колени дрожат, земля уплывает из-под ног и ладони неотвратимо начинают потеть снова. Цукишима чувствует себя полным дураком, беспомощным и нерешительным. Очень странное чувство, такого с ним не было уже много лет. 

— Цукки, — тихо говорит Хината, и Цукишима вздрагивает от его голоса, от мягких, низких, совсем несвойственных Хинате интонаций. — Я пока мылся, тут вспомнил… мы же не договорились, кто… — Хината краснеет стремительно. Вспыхивает, как факел, от ключиц до корней волос. 

— А… гм, — только и получается выдавить у Цукишимы. Он озадаченно моргает.

И правда, они же не договорились. Они вообще обходили стороной всю конкретику, будто оба решили, что когда дойдет до дела — все произойдет как-то само собой.

— Но вообще это неважно! — тут же торопливо добавляет Хината. — Мне все равно! — он улыбается и вдруг оказывается совсем близко, поднимается на цыпочки, пытаясь дотянуться до Цукишимы. Цукишима подается вперед, наклоняется, поцелуй выходит неловким и смазанным, почти дружеским, но уже через несколько мгновений они целуются так, что сбивается дыхание. 

Цукишиму наконец-то отпускает, и все действительно происходит само. Колени все-таки подламываются, Цукишима почти падает на кровать, и Хината падает вместе с ним, помогает стянуть футболку, прижимается грудью и животом к его телу. 

Цукишима дрожит и старается уловить каждое ощущение и прикосновение. Это все настолько ново и непривычно, что окончательно сбивает с толку. 

Конечно, они вдвоем и раньше целовались, валяясь в обнимку на полу или на диване, но теперь, когда оба наполовину раздеты и собираются заняться чем-то большим, все воспринимается совсем по-другому. Впервые в жизни Цукишима с кем-то настолько близок, впервые он лежит, соприкасаясь с другим человеком кожа к коже, тело к телу, так, что он может почувствовать, как сильно колотится у Хинаты сердце и ощутить его дыхание, его руки и губы везде — на плечах, ключицах, груди, сосках, животе. Хината исследует его тело торопливо и жадно, но при этом так тщательно, что у Цукишимы голова идет кругом. 

Он настолько возбужден, что, кажется, Хинате даже не придется прикасаться к его члену. И сам Хината возбужден не меньше — положив руку ему на штаны, Цукишима чувствует под плотной тканью напряженную плоть. 

Цукишима перекатывается по кровати, подминая Хинату под себя. Сердце неистово колотится, пульс отдается в горле, висках и внизу живота, в груди тесно, глаза почему-то дерет. Он расстегивает на Хинате штаны, спускает их на бедра вместе с трусами. Волосы на лобке и в паху у Хинаты темно-рыжие, почти черные, и — у Цукишимы перехватывает дыхание — аккуратно подстрижены. Странно, что он раньше этого не замечал, они же ходили всей командой в онсен и все вместе отмокали в горячих источниках. Цукишима переводит взгляд с лобка чуть ниже и сглатывает.

Член у Хинаты не очень-то длинный, зато довольно толстый, красный от прилившей крови. Головка блестит от выступившей смазки. Протянув руку, Цукишима осторожно касается его. Кожа на ощупь очень нежная, бархатистая, немного неровная, под пальцами чувствуются тонкие сосуды, а головка, наоборот, очень гладкая, влажная. 

Странно. Цукишима дрочил множество раз, но никогда не замечал этих простых, в сущности, вещей. Он легко касается головки члена, растирает на ней смазку.

Хината негромко стонет, закусывает губу, комкает одеяло и с силой сводит ноги. Как зачарованный, Цукишима наклоняется и целует его в колено, потом чуть выше, скользит губами по бедру, подбираясь к промежности. Ноздри щекочет мускусный запах. Хината, кажется, даже не дышит, он только едва слышно постанывает, точно от боли, но Цукишима точно знает — ему не больно. 

— Цукки… — как будто жалобно говорит Хината. — Цукки, я скоро…

Что он скоро, можно и не уточнять. Цукишима тоже чувствует, что уже на пределе, хоть даже не прикоснулся к себе. Он наклоняется к паху Хинаты, тянет носом, вдыхая аромат смазки, и ради интереса лижет головку языком.

Почти безвкусная, немного солоноватая. Он лижет еще раз, и еще, заставляя Хинату извиваться на одеяле, а потом вбирает головку в рот, не переставая двигать языком. 

Непривычно. И, хоть член совсем не длинный, Цукишиме не удается заглотить его целиком. 

Хината снова стонет и вдруг весь напрягается, его рука зарывается Цукишиме в волосы, пальцы больно тянут и дергают за пряди. Член как будто набухает еще сильнее, Цукишима давится слюной, но не отстраняется. Ему интересно. 

Он пытается представить, как этот член проезжается между его ягодиц, как касается отверстия и входит внутрь, и этого оказывается достаточно — Цукишима кончает с глухим стоном, так и не прикоснувшись к себе. Его еще бьет дрожь, когда Хината дергает бедрами, снова больно тянет его за волосы, и кончает тоже. Сперма бьет Цукишиме в небо, он тут же отстраняется, кашляя и давясь. Невкусно, но терпимо, особенно если быстро проглотить. 

— Извини, — смущенно бормочет Хината, и вид у него при этом такой, будто он очень хочет провалиться сквозь землю. — Я думал, я смогу…

— Я тоже думал, что я смогу дольше, — очень серьезно говорит Цукишима. Хината непонимающе смотрит на него, потом переводит взгляд на его штаны, замечает на них пятно, и почему-то смущается еще больше. А потом, видимо, справившись с собой — улыбается, так ярко и искренне, что у Цукишимы отлегает от сердца. 

— Это было… это было так круто! Как, как… — он растерянно оглядывается, будто надеется найти ответ где-нибудь на стенах.

— Как уоооу? — подсказывает Цукишима. — Или ааа-ух? 

— Как и то, и другое. Я тебе потом покажу. Чуть-чуть попозже…

— Хорошо. Я, — Цукишима нависает над Хинатой, опираясь руками на матрас по обе стороны от рыжей вихрастой головы, — ловлю тебя на слове. 

— Я всегда держу свое слово, — Хината посверкивает глазами и облизывается. 

Цукишима выдыхает и целует его. 

Все смущение и неловкость, терзавшие Цукишиму еще каких-то полчаса назад, уходят. В голове, правда, все еще царит полный кавардак, а сердце все еще стучит, как бешеное, но страха, что ничего не выйдет или выйдет не так, больше нет. Все это ерунда. Главное, что Хината здесь, улыбается и совершенно не собирается упрекать Цукишиму в том, что он что-то сделал не так.

А для того, чтобы разобраться, как же правильно и максимально эффективно использовать упаковку презервативов и тюбик смазки, у них еще есть целые выходные. И Цукишима уверен — они обязательно разберутся. 

**fin**


End file.
